


Flying

by pudgygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgygirl/pseuds/pudgygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream I could fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem i did for a class assignment.

I had a dream I could fly.  
With wings on my back and wind in my hair.  
Just freedom not a single care.  
I danced beside the moving clouds.

With wings on my back and wind in my hair.  
Soaring in loops while doing tricks.  
I danced beside the moving clouds.  
I touched the stars up in the sky.

Soaring in loops while doing tricks.  
Watching the sunset from the tops of trees.  
I touched the stars up in the sky.  
It was so real but all a lie.

Watching the sunset from the tops of trees.  
Just freedom not a single care.  
It was so real but all a lie.  
I had a dream I could fly.


End file.
